DWMA's Grand Ball
by Bowsif
Summary: Soul is unsure of his feelings for Maka, why is he suddenly super jealous when a new weapon, Kenta comes onto the scene and takes an interest in his meister?
1. Kenta's Arrival

Soul and Maka had just finished training with Black*Star and Tsubaki. It had gone great and ended up in a draw.

The two walked through the DMWA's courtyard, on their way to lunch. Maka was beaming and spinning around while Soul walked steadily behind her, secretly stealing glances at his meister when she wasnt paying attention.

"Its such a nice day out!", giggled Maka. She suddenly flopped down into the grass. Soul decided to stop and crouch down beside the sprawled out Maka, he wasnt that hungry anyways.

"Who woulda thought the beginning of May would be this nice, huh?". Soul smiled and picked at the luscious green grass that surrounded his feet. He gently tossed them into Maka's hair, trying to be subtle enough so she wouldnt notice. She laid there, her pale skin glistening from the sun's rays, her mousy blonde hair in her two pig tails being swallowed up by the grass, her thin body completely relaxed. He kept thinking about her, "_Shes so cute, even when she has frikken grass in her hair and shes smiling like an idiot. Man, this is so not cool"_

"Hey!", Maka quickly sat up, she was now staring straight into Soul's calm, crimson eyes, "Kid's party, its in a month, Im so excited!"

"Meh, really Maka I dunno. Kid's parties are cool I guess, but its gonna be a formal ball thing..."

"Psh, so? Soul you look awesome in suits! We'll all have so much fun and its at Kid and Lord Death's house, so no annoying teachers." said Maka. Soul's heart skipped a beat when she said he looked good in suits, _"God dammit, keep it together you idiot, its not like you love the girl. You just thinks shes pretty." _

"Yeah, you're right..." mumbled Soul, but before he could finish, a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Hi...um, sorry to bother you guys. I didnt mean to interrupt but, Im Kenta, Im new here and totally have no idea what Im doing." Soul and Maka looked toward the stranger. He was tall, lean and had shaggy black hair, that looked almost blue in the light. On his face sat two wide, dark brown eyes and a thin smile. He wore a leather jacket and grey pants. Maka immediately jumped up and straightened out her skirt before walking toward the stranger, who was only acouple of feet away.

"Hi Kenta, Im Maka Albarn, two star meister, and him, right there," she didnt turn away from him, but nodded in that general direction, "Soul Eater, Death Scythe."

"Wow, youre a two star meister? Pretty and a badass, eh?" smiled Kenta, before reaching towards Maka's hair, "You have all this grass in your hair!" Maka went bright red then her nose began gushing blood. She dropped to the floor.

Soul suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and hatered towards Kenta. He looked towards the new student and casually, half heartedly waved. "Maka's an idiot. So, are you a meister or what?"

"Im actually a weapon, currently looking for a mesiter. In fact, Maka was it? What about her? Id totally be interested in having her teach me." Kenta leaned down beside the passed out Maka His dark hair covered the newcomers face except for the sly smile that Soul noticed instantly.

Soul jumped to his feet and before he knew it, was between the leaning Kenta and Maka.

"She made me into a Death Scythe so yeah, like you said, she is a badass. But shes also my meister and taken, sorry." Kenta straightened his back, ruffled his hair with his hands and then placed them back into the pockets of his grey pants.

"Oh, well too bad for me then, huh?"

Soul nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could go find someone else."

"Quite protective of her, arent you..Soul? Lemme guess, someone has a crush!" Kenta burst out laughing. Soul's face went bright red. Soul already didnt like this guy at all.

"Course Im protective of her you wanker, shes my meister." Soul scooped up Maka and walked away from Kenta. He barely knew the guy and already wanted to kill him. _"Man what was with him? Creeping Maka out like that, what a loser"_

Soul was surprisingly early to 's class. He walked in and saw Kid, the sisters, Black*Star and Tsubaki all gathered in the corner. They all noticed his arrival and quickly ushered for him to come over.

"Whats all the fuss bout?"

"The new guy! Maka and the new guy!" whispered Black*Star, the whole group nodded towards the other side of the room where he saw Maka sitting on a desk, back on the wall while Kenta leaned over her. Soul felt angry and sick.

"He's cute!" screeched Patty.

"I hate that guy. We met him acouple days ago and hes super weird and creepy." scoffed Soul.

Kid smiled, "Or maybe, someones just a little jealous, huh Soul?"

"What the hell Kid? You maybe a shinigami but sometimes I think youre just as idiotic as Black *Star.

"Hey now! We all know you like Maka, Soul." growled Black*Star, obviously offended. "Besides, Im a god!"

Maka couldnt believe how cool Kenta was, he was a weapon but was so powerful hes been able to master it without a mesiter since he was born. Maka almost didnt notice Soul walk in, she was so interested in Kenta. However, when she heard Black*Star's loud obnoxious voice, she looked over and saw Soul. She started staring, _"He hasnt spoken to me since yesterday, I miss him..." _

Kenta noticed Maka suddenly got distracted, he followed her eyes and saw that they landed on _him. _


	2. Fight With Me?

Kenta hated Soul as soon as he met him. He had come to the DWMA to find a great and powerful meister and surprisingly the first person he met happened to be one of the DWMA's greatest current student. Besides, Kenta didnt really mind the fact that this powerful meister happened to be a beautiful girl. The only problem was him, Soul. When Maka casually introduced him, Kenta could see how much Soul hated him. He could also see the jealousy in his eyes.

Maka sat on the desk, back on the wall while Kenta leaned over her, their faces were literally a foot apart, but somehow, as soon as Maka spotted Soul, it seemed like she forgot about him.

"Hey Kenta, my friends are over there and Im sure theyd love to meet you, cmon!" Maka slipped under Kenta's arm that rested on the wall just above her shoulder and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the small group of meisters and weapons huddled in the corner.

The gang and Kenta were introduced and much to the dismay of Soul, everyone loved him. The girls thought he was cute and gentlemanly while the guys seemed to think he was cool and super interested in his fighting style, in which Kenta elaborated on for until Stein started class. In fact, the whole group thought it would be cool to have a match after class, Kid was going to use Liz and to make things interesting, Kenta asked to join, "Would it maybe be okay for me to join? I would love to be someones meister, I can connect with anyones soul wavelengths for a short period of time, its a gift."

Everyones jaw dropped.

"In fact, if you dont mind Id love it if you," Kenta put his arm around Maka's shoulder, "would be my meister for this fight."

Soul didnt know if it showed, but this insides were burning. It took all his might not to fly at Kenta, _"If you dont stop touching Maka, I will rip it off and then beat you with it 'till you bleed." _

__Maka turned to Kenta, "Id love to be your meister for the fight!", she whipped her head towards Soul, " but only if its alright with you!" Soul just put on a small, ever so fake smile, allowing his pointy, jagged teeth to show.

"Sure." he said.

Everyone cheered, and started to walk towards their desk except for Kenta and Soul who were slower than the others. Soul was about to tell Kenta not to get any crazy ideas, but before he could, he swore he heard Kenta smile and let out a quiet, slimy snicker.


	3. Black Sword with Blue Flames

After 's class the group gathered outside in front of the DWMA. They brought along Sid to supervise, but he seemed too busy to care, he was simply there for the show. Soul wasnt planning on going, but he thought that if Kenta was going to make a move on his meister, it would be when he wasnt around, so Soul decided he wouldnt give him the chance.

Kid and Liz faced Maka and Kenta. Without a word they both backed away from eachother, "Its time, Liz", Kid said calmly. Liz nodded her head and within a second transformed into the pistol that Kid held in his hand. Though he wished he had Patty as well, they thought it was only fair to use one instead of the twins.

Kenta stood beside Maka, "You ready?" he asked before slipping his hand into Maka's. Soul and the rest of the gang stood on the sidelines, he watched as Kenta whispered into Maka's ear and held her hand, _"What creep."_ he though, sighing in disgust. Suddenly, Kenta was no longer at Maka's side, but was replaced by a long, shiny black sword, with blue flames radiating from the blade. Maka along with everyone else was astonished, Kenta's weapon form was fascinating and somehow, even though Maka was basically in the flames, she didnt feel anything. Kenta's special gift of being able to match anyones wavelengths created a barrier to Maka's soul, the flames would not burn anyone with the same wavelengths as the weapon. Kid let out a shallow breath, obviously taken back by his opponent's weapon. Black*Star stood there, refusing to give a reaction though you could tell by the flames in his eyes he was jealous. Tsubaki had her hand over her mouth, _"Now ThATS a sword.". _Patty poked Soul's arm and started screaming, "He's so cool!". Soul just stood there, and deep down in his heart, as horrible as it was, he hoped that his meister would lose the fight.

Within an instant the fight began. Kid took a second to get used to fighting with one pistol instead of two, but it was evenly matched as Maka had to try and learn how to fight with a sword instead of a scythe. But soon the two dueling meisters seemed to get the hang of it because they were now going straight at it, Kid shooting off his pistol while Maka blocked with the flaming sword and charged after him. It was a close battle for about 5 minutes, Kid would almost win and then Maka would deliver a blow that would even the fight. But then, Maka suddenly felt weird and noticed the flames from the sleek black sword were growing larger, the flames went from blue, dancing flames to an uncontrollably huge, crazy blaze. Maka felt like she lost control, like she was no longer a meister wielding a weapon, but like a weapon wielding a mesiter. Her arms started to shake, though it felt like her hands were glued to the handle, Kid noticed something was off and stopped shoting, he let down his guard for a second but thats all it took. The sword, with Maka still attached darted towards Kid, with one quick swipe his pistol flew from his hands into the air and landed behind Kid, 20 feet away.

Everyone then realized Maka must of won, but for some reason she hadnt dropped her weapon. Instead, she was pulling back her body, about to come back with another blow that would end Kid for good. Maka screamed and the others cried out, all running towards the fight.

"KENTA STOP", screamed Maka who was trying her best to stop what her body was doing. She thought it was going to be the end until she felt it. A single blow to her stomach, she stumbled backwards, gasping for breathe. _"What just happened?" _she thought. Patty had somehow managed to get to Kid and transform, and without hesitation Kid cocked the pistol and fired straight at Maka's body. It wasnt enough to kill her, but it was enough to knock her down. It all happened so fast.

Maka was now on her back, Soul grabbing Maka by the shoulders and attempting to lift his meister who was chocking for breathe. Liz had run up to the rest of the group who were now surrounding Maka. Kenta had gone back to his human form as soon as he saw Patty transform. He ducked out of the way of Kid's fire. He just stood there. Soul looked at Maka, "Are you okay? Maka?" his voice was loud, filled with anger, rage, and concern.

Maka just nodded, she moved her head toward Kid, "Im so sorry, Kid" she squeaked.

Kid shook his head, "It wasnt you Maka, I know. Im sorry."

With that, everyone turned there attention to Kenta.


	4. Unconscious Kenta

Maka was rushed to the dispensary. Sid had pushed Soul out of the way and carried Maka there while the rest of the gang were left to stand there in shock. Soul turned his head toward Kenta and within a second he had jumped on the lean boy, causing him to topple over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Soul as he straddled Kenta who was now laying on the cobbles. Soul had his arm pushed against his neck, leaving Kenta huffing for breathe. Tsubaki, teary eyed gently put her hand on Soul's back, she obviously wanted him to calm down. "You could have killed her! I swear if something is seriously wrong with her the last thing youll ever see is me, in death scythe form, buried in your skull." Kenta was still barely breathing, Soul was slowly pushing his arm with force into his windpipe.

"Soul!" cried Patty who was leaning against her meister, "You're going to kill him!" He didnt respond. She looked around for reinforcements, "Black*Star!" He just shook his head, eyes shut, his anger was brewing inside of him. "Kid?", Patty looked at her meister.

"Soul, stop." was all Kid said. He took a step forward and pulled Soul's arm away from Kenta's neck. He gasped for air, coughing and spluttering spit everywhere.

"How the hell is it my fault? HE was the one who shot her!" Kenta pointed at Kid, obviously he seemed to think he was innocent.

Patty and Liz glared at Kenta, "You were the one who went crazy and nearly killed Kid! Course he HAD to!"

"Their right, you pulled some freaky shit and nearly got Maka and Kid killed." spat Soul who still was pushing into Kenta, trying to keep his dominance. "You didnt protect her! What kind on weapon are you? When Patty jumped into Kid's hand you shoulda known what was going to happen! You should have taken the bullet, not Maka!"

"Exactly." Kid said smoothly, "I thought you would turn back to human form and block the shot, I didnt think you would just pussy out and let Maka take the shot. I may have miscalculated but you failed as a weapon."

Suddenly, Soul was pushed off of Kenta. He was confused until he saw what had happened, Black*Star had his aside and was now sitting on Kenta, he wound his fist back and punched him. Everyone gasped, Kid and Tsbuaki grabbed Black*Star and tried to contain him. He didnt struggle though, Black*Star actually got up and just stormed off. Soul decided to do the same, he got up off the cobbles and whipped around, without a word he left to go back to Maka and his apartment. Kid, Patty, Liz and Tsbuaki were left alone. They all decided to go see Lord Death, Kid wanted to inform his father of Kenta's abilities, who now laid unconscious from the blow he received from Black*Star's fist.

Black*Star had ran off to the woods where he began punching trees, he, a god, let his friend get hurt. Lord Death, Kid, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki all had tea and discussed the whole situation. Soul, who had rushed home had tears stream down his face, he managed to get into the apartment where he went into his room and slammed the door. He punched the wall, leaving a massive hole, he was angry at Kenta, he was angry at Maka for fighting with him and he was angry at himself. He suddenly froze and just melted down onto the floor.


	5. Awake

Soul wiped his face with his sleeve. _"I have to pull it together, for Maka._" he thought. He wanted to go see her, but not like this, with puffy eyes and a wet face. _"I should kill him. God he makes me angry!" _Soul out a loud, angry scream. It shook the house and even made Blair, who was in the other room, run for cover under the couch. _"What kind of weapon is he? How did he control Maka like that? Or whatever he did, he nearly killed Kid. And what the fuck was with jumping out of the way? Doesnt he know a weapon must always be willing to sacrifice themselves for their master? Maka...she better be okay. If anything, for his sake." _Soul jumped to his feet and took a deep breathe. He tried to calm himself, before running out of the apartment. He ran through Death City, up to the DWM. He didn't stop until he reached the dispensary, he walked in quietly and saw Maka laying on the first bed. His heart broke, her eyes were closed, she looked like a beloved doll. She was laid in the bed with such care, but you could see the lifelessness in her. He knew she wasnt dead but even Kid, on his lightest attack, was still a shinigami and probably caused her serious damage. The beautiful glow from her pale skin that he loved so much had become dimmer, her soft, light hair looked heavy and brittle. Soon, tears began to run down his face.

Nygus,the tall, fit nurse stood at the end of Maka's bed. She was writing something down on a clipboard before she noticed Soul.

"Hey Soul, here to see Maka, huh?" she asked in a cool, quiet tone of voice. He just nodded and shuffled over to the side of the bed. "Listen, Sid told me what happened. Everything is going to be okay, when Patty transformed, Kid used her at a very mild state. She should be okay in acouple of days. But Ill leave you alone." Nygus turned away with the clipboard now at her side. She reached the door as Soul slowly lowered himself onto the stool beside Maka. She noticed the silent tears streaming down the boy's face, "Hey Soul, this isnt your fault. Or Kid's. Nobody blames you." and with that, she left.

_"Maka. Im here. Im not going to leave, okay?" _Soul whispered into her ear. He gently took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When Maka awoke from her deep sleep three days later she was shocked to see Soul there, his hand in hers. His snow white hair covered his eyes as he sat there in a shallow slumber. _"How long as he been her?" _she thought. She twisted and turned in great pain until she was able to sit up, letting her hand slip from Soul's grasp. She took the blankets off her lap and carefully placed it on Soul, he looked cold and tried. _"I wish he would open his eyes. I want to talk to him, because honestly, not talking to him has been the worse." _She set herself back down and closed her eyes before letting both her hands creep over to Soul's right hand where she held it. She never wanted to let go of her weapon. Fighting with any other weapon than Soul was the stupidest thing ever.


	6. Soul's Scent

Maka ended up staying in the hospital for the next week. During that time she had many visits from Kid, Liz and Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Spirit, much to her dismay and even Lord Death himself. But of course, Soul was there, he never actually left. On the last day of her stay at the dispensary, Soul and Maka prepared for her to return to their apartment. They had to pack her clothes, the gifts from her friends and all the books she made Soul bring her.

"Thanks for being here this week. It meant a lot, you know?"

Soul looked up at Maka who was standing beside the bed. "It was no problem, besides it was nice! Got to skip class and everything!" Soul chuckled as Maka picked up a roll of socks from the suitcase laying on her bed and threw it at the albino.

"Thanks a lot Soul!"

"No, Im kidding Maka! Geez, you know I was worried sick? In fact you should be proud I didnt kill Kenta right there and then. Man, he's so not cool." Soul sighed as he reached for a thick book on the bed. Maka was glad he wasnt looking at her when he said that because she could feel her face reddening, _"Am I blushing? Oh my god, why?" _she thought. She turned around to focus on the pile of folded clothes on the chair behind her.

"What? Oh well, thanks I guess, Soul. You always have my back."

Soul smiled, "No problem Maka, you are a super cool partner so you dying wouldnt work out for me."

"Soul, I just want to let you know Im really sorry..." whispered Maka, her voice was shaky. Soul looked up to Maka, she wasnt looking at him but he couldnt help but stare. Even her back was beautiful, sure she was just wearing pajamas but she had neglected her hair, instead of the two tight pig tails she usually wore, the long hair was left loose allowing the wavy, shiny hair flow down her back. You could still see her slender figure through the pj's, her long legs and perfect skin still made Soul weak at the knees. His mouth dropped open.

"What are you talking about Maka?"

She hung her head, "You're my weapon. Not Kenta, I barely knew the guy but I trusted him and wanted to be his partner. I didnt even think about anything. We're you mad?"

"I wasnt mad..." Soul said, his voice low. He got up and moved around awkwardly in his jacket. Before he could finish, Maka spun around.

"You should be! I would have been." She looked up at her weapon, he was standing there, he brought his arm up to his head. His beautiful ruby red eyes were focused on her. "If you fought with another girl..." Maka's eyes flew open, "I mean, meister. Meister! I would have been really hurt..."

Soul didn't wait to hear anymore, or if there was going to be anymore, he had already made his way to Maka and had his arms wrapped around her. He laid his chin on the top of her head. Maka was held against Soul's chest, _"He smells so good..." _

He needed this hug, he needed to feel close to her again. After watching that bullet hit her and her falling to the ground, he thought he could have lost her.

She needed this hug, she wanted to remember what he felt like. After fighting with Kenta, after he took control of her and nearly killed her friend. She realized how much she was meant to be with Soul.

He hugged her tighter, feeling the fresh cotton pj's that covered her pale skin. Maka inhale Soul's scent. His black and yellow jacket was the only thing that reminded her of home. Of her apartment with Soul.

The beautiful silence was suddenly broken by a rough voice, "Maka! Im so glad youre okay!"

The two broke apart and looked over to see him, standing there in a white button up shirt and grey khakis hanging from his hips. He had flowers in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face. It was Kenta.


	7. Slimeball

**Wow guys! I had no idea my first fanfic would get such great, positive reviews! Thanks so much! I realize that there are many errors and I apologize, I usually am very good at grammar and such but when I write this Im just so excited that I tend to mess up a lot!**

"What the hell are you doing here?" growled Soul, he was trying to contain himself from running straight at Kenta and toppling him to the ground and beating him to a pulp.

"I came to visit the oh, so beautiful and stunning, Maka Albarn of course!" Kenta sauntered in, the bouquet of neatly arranged flowers swaying as he walked. Maka looked away and blushed, of course Soul was aware of this and only caused him to want to kill Kenta even more.

"Well why didnt you come and visit her early, huh? You have a whole fucking week to check on her in fact, if you hadnt gone crazy and tried to kill Kid and THEN make him shoot her she wouldnt even be here!" Soul would have continued but Maka had already stepped in.

"Soul! Calm down, Im alive and okay right now." She shuffled forward, leaving Soul to stand alone. He was confused and now, somewhat hurt. "Kenta, Im sorry bout all that. Soul is very protective..."

"No dont apologize! Maka he has every right! You see I havent ever fought with a meister so I think I got a little carried away. When youre used to fighting alone, youre used to protecting number one. I realize how horrible I am and really hope you forgive me." Kenta held out the colourful bouquet.

"No! Kenta! Really, its okay! I mean if anything you should really just talk to Kid but hes really nice so Im sure he'll forgive you. Id really just like for us to move past this!" Maka smiled and took the flowers with care, "These are gorgeous, Kenta! Thank you."

A huge grin sprung from Kenta's face, "Not as gorgeous as you Maka." She giggled.

Soul couldnt believe what he was hearing, his ruby red eyes suddenly tuned to burning hot flames, his cocky toothy grin turned into a hard, tight line. "Maka, are you forgetting that he tried to KILL KID and would have if he hadnt shot YOU?

Maka whipped her head around, "Soul! Stop being so rude! Yes I am aware what happened, I was the one who was thrown around like a puppet and I was the one who also got shot by a shinigami's pistol! But im alive and nobody was seriously hurt so its okay! Kenta is sorry and freankly the only one whos being a pain is you!" Her eyes were wide, she spoke with assertiveness. He just stared at her, she looked angry but not at Kenta, at him! What was even worse was he saw him. Kenta was behind Maka and he was glaring at him. A large, victorious smile took up his face. _"This asshole thinks hes won!" _

"You know what?" Kenta put his hand on Maka's shoulder. She looked to him, giving Soul once last hurtful glance. _"Get your hands off of her!" _Soul thought. "Why dont we go out and eat some dinner? I could come pick you up at your apartment tonight, we could go somewhere fancy! An apology dinner if you wanna call it that, but really I just want an excuse to take the fabulous, powerful and breathe-taking Maka out!"

"Smoother talker! Well Kenta..."she looked back at Soul who stood there like a statue. His heart was beating out of his chest, was he really just watching this slime ball ask his meister, his partner, his Maka! HIS MAKA! out on a date? _"What a wanker, shes way out of your league buddy!" _Soul thought, but somehow, he was still worried. "I accept! Going out with you tonight would be great, see you tonight?"

Kenta beamed, leaned in and left a small peck on her soft rosey cheek. Soul looked away. His Maka was going on a date with a sleezeball.


	8. You're Perfect

Soul sat in their living room watching t.v. Maka was in her room getting ready for her date. She had just finished her shower and now stood in a towel, staring into her closet. She wasnt sure where Kenta was taking her, but she sure wanted to impress him. She was even thinking about asking Soul about what he thought but she knew that that wouldnt work out. _"You cant go wrong with your little black dress..."_ Maka mumbled as she took out the black dress. It was simple dress, sweetheart neckline which, surprisingly, due to her flat chest, she was still able to pull off, tight on top but much looser on the bottom, the front of the dress reaching to her thighs while the back descended slowly to her knees. She took extra time with her hair, instead of the regular pigtails, she created soft, beachy waves. Though she wasnt very familiar with makeup, she still took a little eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. She looked in the mirror after picking out tall, red shoes and adding a red belt to her dress, she was stunned by her appearance. _"I wonder what Soul will think." _

He wanted to be mad at her, to tell her she was stupid for even talking to Kenta. He wanted to tell her that she was to stay home. But then he saw her, his eyes were first on the t.v until he heard her whisper, "So, um...whadda you think?" He lazily turned his head to Maka who stood in the doorway to her room. He swear his jaw hit the floor, _"That dress! Her legs...so long...her hair looks so soft..." _he could feel the blood that was about to gush from his nose.

"You look..." he was gonna say something horrible, he was going to lie so maybe she would return to her room and change into something less appealing, if that was even possible for Maka. He wanted to be the only one to see her like that because thinking of Kenta having the same thoughts about Maka he was having right now made his stomach do back flips. But before he said anything, he could see the concern in Maka's face, her curled lip, how her eyes were staring at the ground. _"Doesnt she realize how perfect she is?" _Soul let out a small cough, "you look amazing Maka, really...man." He looked away and back to the t.v. If Maka saw the want in his eyes or how he could barely breathe looking at her, she would surely know what Soul was thinking.

"Really? Thanks Soul, i was sort of worried about how the dress would look because I got it last summer and never really wore it out." She was blushing, again! _"Why does I always blush around him?" _

"What? Are you crazy? No. Youre perfect." Soul suddenly felt heavy, _"Did I just say that out loud?"_ Maka grinned.

"Thanks Soul." She felt awkward standing there like a statue. She walked over to Soul and sat beside him. She must have not realize what this did to her weapon, Soul looked the complete opposite way. She smelt like cookies and vanilla. He was aware of how her long legs were crossed over one another and how her thighs were peaking out of her dress. She had brushed her arm on Soul's bare shoulder when she went to sit down. She was going to make Soul go crazy. _"Why isnt he looking at me? Does he not like the way I look? Maybe hes embarrassed to look at at me."_

Suddenly it happened, Maka wasnt even sure what had happened and Soul didnt even think it was real life. He had spun around and grabbed Maka's waist before giving her a kiss. Maka was surprised but for some reason, she realize she didnt pull away. Soul nearly bled to death when he touched Maka's hip and felt her soft lips. She didnt pull away, he wasnt sure if this meant she felt the same way or maybe was too shocked. Either way, before anything else could happen, the doorbell rand. Maka jumped up in a faze a ran to the door to greet Kenta before she or Soul could even realize what they just did.


	9. Champagne

_"Did I just...kiss her?" _Soul was overwhelmed, his heart was beating faster than when they fought the keshin, he flopped over and laid on the couch. _"She didnt Maka chop me...she sorta kissed me back, right? She didnt pull away. Whats gonna happen now? I mean she did jump up to go see...Kenta. I hate that guy, he always gets in the way." _

Kenta had taken Maka to a small, quiet restaurant in the heart of Death City. Maka, still flustered from the kiss with Soul, was astonished to see how fancy the restuant was. She was glad she went all out with her hair and make up. When they sat down Kenta smiled and gave a friendly nod to a man standing by the bar covered in candles and vines. He returned the nod with a large grin and friendly wave. Then, within an instant, 2 glasses of champagne were placed on their table. _"Alcohol..?"_

Kenta could see the confusion on Maka's face, "My Uncle owns the place, he doesnt mind serving...um drinks to some people." he gave her a small wink and charming smile.Maka probably would have protested, but she was still feeling uneasy about earlier that she was sort of relieved to see the drink, she grabbed the champagne flute and sipped on the cool, bubbly liquid.

"This is really good. Why champagne though?"

"Well its a special occasion of course!" Kenta smiled from across the table. He wore a white shirt with a black sports jacket and dark washed jeans.

"Oh? Is it?" Maka raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! You agree_d_ to go on a date with me." Maka immediately blushed. She downed the rest of the champagne in her glass as Kenta gave her a wary look.

"More?"

Maka nodded, "Please."

The next thing she knew, another champagne flute appeared...and then another...and then another. Each time Maka realized how cute Kenta really was and how awkward it will be going back home.

Soul decided to stay up for Maka. Course he would have rather gone to bed so he wouldnt have to see Maka after that attack kiss, but then again going to bed while she was still out with _him _would just have made him anxious. He laid lazily on the couch while "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World" played in the background. Then he heard it, the door click. _"Maka!"_

He got up, he nearly ran to the door but decided to play it cool, instead, he walked lazily to the door. Along the way he heard crashes, bangs and _"Shit!" _in a whispered muffled tone. He turned the corner to see her, Maka sitting on the table with her heels kicked off and bag on the floor.

He suddenly got it, _"Shes piss drunk!" _he walked over, with Maka sitting on the table, Soul was able to look her in the eyes without bending down. "What the fuck Maka? How are you drunk?" Maka threw her head back and laughed. Thats when Soul saw them, large red and brown spots all over her neck and collarbone. Soul scowled and looked away, then thought of the worse, "Maka you did go to a restaurant, right? You didnt go to his house and drink? He did this, didnt he" Soul let his hands traces over the hickies covering her flawless porcelain skin.

Maka stopped laughing and suddenly did what she wanted to do all night, her arms grabbed Soul and pulled him into a huge huge. Her face buried in his shirt. She was drunk, she knew she was.

"Soullllllllllllll! I missed you! I like you more than Kenta. Even though we only kissed once and Kenta and I kissed abuncha times and stuff, i still think youre better!" she let out a sigh. Soul wanted to find Kent and maim him, but he knew what was more important. He picked Maka up bridal style and she giggled and screeched and walked towards her room. He placed her on the bed and then he turned around, taking off his grey shirt, Maka usually would have gushed blood but she was so drunk the whole situation seemed like a dream. He now stood shirtless with green flannel pajama pants, he put his shirt over her head. Though it fit him, it was so baggy on Maka's tiny body that it looked like she was wearing a potato sack.

"Now that youre reading that, slip off your dress and climb into bed." Soul spun around again. Maka obeyed and awkwardly fumbled with the sipped on her side. "You done?" Soul asked, but he didnt quite get the response he expected. Maka had grabbed him from behind and clung to his side. He couldnt help it, his nose started to dribble blood. All she wore was his shirt, her beautiful dress was laying on the floor without care, in which Soul hoped was the first time of the night. "Bed now, Maka." He pried her off him and climbed into bed.

Soul pulled the covered over her shoulders before Maka grabbed his finger, "Stay." Soul nearly fainted, he wasnt going to believe his ears until Maka said it again, "Stay."

He nodded and gently climbed under the covers. He laid on his back, barely breathing, trying not to touch Maka which was extremly hard considering the bed's size. Though this was his mission, it obviously wasnt hers. She cuddled up to his side and laid her head between his head and shoulder, her arms wrapped around his arm and the rest of her body clung to his side.


	10. Hangover

Soul woke early the next morning to the sun's rays streaming in through Maka's bedroom window, onto his face. His meister was in the same spot he last saw her, cuddled up against him. He decided that Maka may not remember everything that happened last night, the kiss, how they fell asleep together. He thought it best to leave before she woke up, he slithered out of Maka's arms and off the bed onto the cool carpet floor. His pj pants hung on his hips as he quietly slipped away, out of the room. When he reached the kitchen he let out a relived sigh and started to make breakfast for his partner who would probably wake up with a massive hangover.

Maka smelt the bacon as her eyes opened. She also felt the pain in her head and dryness in her mouth. She rolled over to the edge of her bed. She suddenly noticed the familiar scent of Soul on her sheet, _"What the hell?" _she got out of bed to find herself wearing a baggy shirt, _"Soul's?" _she looked around and saw her dress laying on the floor, or more, _thrown _and _trampled _on. She suddenly remembered it all, Kenta, the champagne, going for a walk and Kenta kissing her, coming home, Soul putting her to bed...Soul. She then remembered it. Her kiss with Soul._"So this is what a hangover feels like? Well shit." _She slipped on some silk pajama shorts and trotted out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw Soul, learning against the fridge with a glass of water in his hand. He was smiling and somehow Maka already felt a little better.

"Morning." He said. Maka nodded as he handed her the water and a small tablet. "For the headache..."

"Thanks a lot." She downed the glass of water and popped the pill.

"No doubt you need it, huh?" Soul winked and give her a friendly nudge before turning back to the stovetop. "Sit down, breakfast is finished."

"Thank you, oh my god youre a life save. I feel horrible." she groaned and dropped onto the wooden kitchen chair. Soul placed a plate down infront of her, it was stacked with eggs, bacon and fruit. "Did I ever tell you how cool you are?" Maka laughed and dug in. Soul was happy, he almost forgot about the kiss last night, _"She doenst seem to be acting weird...she probably doesnt remeber..."_ Soul was both relieved and kind of sad that the first kiss he shared with Maka was forgotten in the pool of drunken memories filled with Kenta.

"So how was your date?" Soul really didnt want to know, but as he sat down with his place he thought he might as well try to act normal.

She looked up and swallowed her mouthfull of pineapple, "It was good. We went to a resturant that his Uncle owned so thats why we got to..um drink...stuff." She looked away for a second. "Then we went for a walk. It was so nice out and then we just sat and talked and..."She stopped again but her face turned a little red. Soul could feel himself turn a little red too, he remembered the hickies on her neck that were still visible and darker now.

Soul cleared his throat, "Well thats cool. I just stayed home and stuff, watched Scott Pilgrim. Kidd and Black*Star wanted to hang out but I was too tried."

"Oh. I see."

There was an awkward silence until finally, Maka spoke.

"Soul, about last night...before my date?" She continued to look down, not wanting to make eye contact with his red eyes. Soul looked away, _"Fuck. She does remember. Shes gonna blow me off right now, isnt she? Fuck. Why did I even do it?" _

"Hey yeah, sorry bout that. Nevermind bout it, okay? It wasnt a big deal, I was sort of all riled up and you looked good and I really was a little crazy so whatever. Nothing too it at all." Soul said this in his usual cool guy manner, but inside it was killing him. _"Liar. Youre not sorry, it was a big deal. It meant everything to you. You got all riled up because you love her and she looked so damn cute." _

Maka wasnt sure what she expected to hear. But for some reason what Soul said made her stomach flop. _"Wasnt a big deal. It meant nothing..." _But then again what did she expect? Soul would never be into her. He probably bored and just wanted to screw around. She felt her heart beating faster, her eyes getting watery. _"Am I going to cry?" _

"Yeah. Its okay Soul no big deal." She got up and turned away so quickly that Soul barely had time to say anything before she was near her room, "Thanks for breakfast Im just super tried and need to sleep."

When she was finally safe in her room, she crawled into bed and smelled the sweet scent of Soul and cried. _"That kiss meant everything." _


	11. Stupid Two-Star Meister

A few days later, somehow, Maka and Soul were able to get back to normal, or atleast "pretended"

Soul continued sneaking glances at Maka while she brushed her hair or read. All he could think about was that kiss and what could have been. Maka remembered what Soul said, the kiss meant nothing. She gave up hope on her crush on Soul and decided to give Kenta real chance.

Maka had decided to eat lunch with the twins and Tsubaki, they ventured into Death City and ate at a little cafe. They all wanted to know about her date with Kenta.

"We all know you must of hit it off with Kenta, Maka. Or are you forgetting the hickies that have covered your neck for the past 5 days?" said Liz. Patty nodded and giggled in agreement as she took a sip of her green tea.

Maka went a light shade of pink, "He is pretty cool, I guess."

"Cool?" Tsubaki questioned, "You dont sound like youre into him very much Maka."

Patty whipped her head, "Youre kidding Tsubaki! Have you SEEN Kenta? Hes gorgeous, course shes into him..."

Before Maka or Tsubaki could say anything, Liz grinned and slide her tongue over her teeth, "Course he is, Patty. But remember, he isnt Soul."

Maka opened her mouth to protest but Tsubaki had already stepped in, "Hey guys! Cmon we all know Maka isnt into Soul like that." Maka suddenly felt guilty, she had totally forgot to tell them about the kiss.

"Actually, I almost forgot to tell you guys! Aha its really a funny story. I had just finished getting ready for my date when Soul and I got to talking and we sorta kissed..." As soon as the word left Maka's lips she knew she shouldnt had said anything. Patty almost choked on her tea, Liz looked shocked while Tsubaki looked as though she was frozen. "But really guys! It was nothing! Soul and I even talked about it, it was just the moment, you know? Soul was probably just lonely and I didnt even look like me so its not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal? The fuck, Maka? Are you an idiot? Geez for a two-star meister you really are stupid." Liz spat. Maka was taken aback by this and just looked away, she knew Liz wasnt really rude but she felt slightly offended.

"Liz! Dont be so mean, Maka just doesnt get Soul's feelings." Tsubaki hissed.

_"What are they talking about? Theres no feelings. Soul and I arent anything but friends and partners. I have Kenta! Theyre wrong. They think they understand Soul more than I do. I know whats going on! NOTHING." _Maka was feeling a little angry. She was tired of them always telling her that Soul and her were meant to be. She knew he didnt want her like that and each time the girls kept telling her he would, she felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. She wanted to prove them wrong, and just like that, she was given the chance.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the slowed down updates! I am NOT giving up I promise! Ive just been crazy busy! **

**Hey and if any of you guys have tumblr, I have created an anime blog if you wanna check it out! **

**Thanks for all the support.**


	12. Kisses

The tall boy with bouncy black hair with tints of blue had just walked into the cafe. _"This is my chance! To prove them theyre wrong!" _

Maka jumped from her chair and hurried over to Kenta who had yet to notice her. The girls' eyes followed Maka's every move. Though they were in plain view, they were unable to hear them.

Maka first gently put her arms around Kenta's neck, which made him quickly look over to see what was going on. When he did, his eyes lite up with happiness. Before he could greet her, he was stopped by a quick single peck on the lips.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were shocked. Maka herself was shocked, _"Oh god, I did it. I hope they saw that, maybe then they'll get off my case 'bout Soul." _

"Woah, well hey Maka! Nice to see you!" chimed Kenta who now had his arms wrapped around Maka's tiny waist. He held her tight which made Maka feel a little uneasy, she wanted to break away from his grasp.

"Yeah well Im here with my friends," she nodded in their direction, in which the 3 girls all gave Kenta a smile and awkward waves. "Then I saw you and thought I would come say hi."

"Well Im glad you did. In fact, I was gonna call you actually because I needed to talk to you."

"Well here I am! I guess it was meant to be, huh?" Maka laughed, she realized how out of character she was being, how flirty and touchy she was. But she knew her friends were watching, she had to do this to convince them that she only had eyes for Kenta but really, deep down, she was sure she was trying to convince herself.

Kenta responded well to Maka's over friendly gestures, _"Maybe she does like me. Maybe she could like me more than Soul...my chance maybe? What an idiot for not making a move already." _

"Um so Kid's..no Lord Death's party? Well actually the DWMA ball is in acouple weeks and I wanted to ask you to be my date..."

Maka knew her response, "Yes! Id love to." she said in an overly sweet tone.

"Wow really? Thank you! I figured I should ask as soon as possible because all the pretty girls get asked first and well Maka, youre perfect." Kenta leaned down and kissed Maka. She flushed, though it wasnt from the compliment, or the kiss. It was from the thought of what was to come, wasnt she supposed to be excited? Wasnt she supposed to be looking forward to buying a dress and looking pretty for Kenta? Really, she wasnt, she was excited to get ready with her friends and to see Soul's reaction to how she looked..._"Thats not how its supposed to be, right? Kenta. Kenta. Not Soul, but Kenta."_

* * *

The girls all left the cafe after another hour of chatter and gossip over the run in with Kenta. Maka arrived home and slithered through the door. She kicked off her boots and dropped her coat on the table, on her way to her bedroom. But then she saw him, Soul was sprawled out on the couch. She didnt know why, but she was drawn to him. She tip toed over and knelt beside the sleeping weapon's head. _"He looks so peaceful and adorable." _His toothy grin was good and replaced with a faint, relaxed line. She wasnt sure why, but she really wanted to let him know she was home because all day, she was thinking about him. She gently moved her face closer to his and before she really thought about why or what it meant, she left a light kiss on his cheek. She then jumped up and ran to the safety of her room.

When he was sure she was gone and heard her bedroom door _click _he let a large toothy grin spread across his face, the smile that Maka loved so much, _"She kissed me."_

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the slow updates! School is really picking up but please stick it out, I will continue to update!**


	13. UPDATE

**GUYS! Im back! Im so so so so sorry for leaving you all! Im back though and for all the people who stayed, Ill let you know I will continue this fiction! More Soul and Maka to come! **


	14. Hole in Wall

Soul awoke early the next morning, he was still sleepy but his head was going crazy but for some reason, it had been like that lately and it was all because of Maka. He layed in bed and though about her, how she smelt, her stupid maka chops and how her skin always managed to be silky soft even though she was a badass who wielded a death scythe. He turned over in his bed when suddenly dirty thoughts about Maka creeped into his head, _"Wow Im being even more of a pervert than usual. Geez, I mean if I heard anyone else saying the stuff that Im thinking, Id probably kill them!" _But thats when Soul remembered, _"Kenta. Stupid, fucking, jerk, loser, Kenta who sucks at being a weapon! He probably thinks about Maka like this too. God I wanna kill him." _A fit of rage suddenly surged through his body, he punched his mattress so many times he thought he might break the bed. He sat up, he was tired of being so confused about Maka, tired of hating Kenta so much for winning all the time and tired of letting it happen. He knew he needed to do something. He was tried of lying to himself. _"I love Maka." _

Maka awoke from her slumber by the ringtone of her cellphone. Still groggy, she reached over to her bedside table and looked at it, it was Tsubaki, "What do you want?"

"Well good morning to you, sleepy head. Be ready in an hour because we're all going dress shopping. Shower, change, eat." Then, without time for Maka to respond, the line went dead. Tsubaki had hung up without another word.

Maka wasnt in the mood to shop for dresses, but she wasnt in the mood to call Tsubaki back and argue. Then she realized the worst part, she wasnt in the mood to tell Soul she was going dress shopping for the ball that she was going with Kenta too. It was better now than never though, she rolled out of bed, not even bothering to look in the mirror before clambering over to Soul's room. She knew he was probably awake, just playing video games in his room or watching a movie. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called. _"Oh wow" _Maka thought, she loved the sound of Soul's sleepy voice. It was adorable and reminded her of when they were younger.

"Hey I wanted to let you know Im..." Maka nearly dropped dead from the blood loss. Soul was sitting on his bed, legs out stretched wearing only black boxers. His hair was beyond messy and the scar that reminded both of them of their bond layed across his toned, olive chest. Soul must have noticed Maka's utter shock which caused him to let out a toothy grin. What she didnt know, was that he too, was trying to hold back a nose bleed. As usual, Maka looked beautiful. Her hair was uncombed, her long honey hair seemed to glow. She was wearing a baggy tshirt, her legs looked like they went on for miles and she was blushed, adding just enough colour to her face with her green eyes.

"What do you want, Maka?" Soul asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Im going shopping soon." She turned away, but before she could, he threw another question at her.

"With who?"

"Tsubaski."

"Why didnt you ask me to go shopping with you?" asked Soul in a sarcastic tone. He tried to pretend he didnt but he genuinely cared and sort of wanted to spend the day with her...

"We're dress shopping." Maka replied, she didnt want another question so she tried to slip in a joke, "Do YOU need to get a dress, Soul?"

"Dress? Oh right, that ball thing. Wait, Maka arent you worried youll get the wrong one? What happens if you get a salmon pink dress but your date brings you a coral pink corsage instead? Imagine the madness!"

Suddenly Maka knew she would have to say something, "I dont think that will be an issue, Soul."

Suddenly Soul stopped grinning, "What do you mean?"

"I, I have a date."

"Oh." Soul suddenly felt his stomach drop to the floor.

"Yeah, Kenta asked me yesterday..." She didnt look at him, she refused to. If she did, he would see how angry she was at him, how she hated how confused she was about her feelings for him and angry that he didnt ask her first.

"Oh thats cool." Soul whispered.

"Yeah, Im gonna go get ready." Maka went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. _"Stupid Soul." _

Soul punched the wall as soon as Maka left, there was now a huge hole in the wall and his hand was all scraped and bruise. _"I guess she really doesnt care about me then, huh?" _And with that, he pulled on pants, his shirt, jacket and shoes and left the house. _"Guess Ill show her how much I care then..." _He made his way to the corner store where he occasionally went to buy milk, but this time he wasnt looking to buy anything. He was looking for the cute, young cashier who always slipped Soul back an extra dollar and gave him a wink. She was no Maka by any means, but he was no Kenta either.


	15. Alice

When Maka got out of the shower, she was surprised that Soul was no where to be found. Sh got changed and slipped into a simple summer dress but decided to leave her hair down for a change, she kept thinking about Soul and how horrible their conversation was. She hoped he was out having fun though, _"Maybe he went to see Black*Star or play basketball." _The idea put a smile on her face, she wanted him to be happy.

4 hours and 6 stores later, their mission was complete. Patty and Liz had got matching dresses, an order from Kid. They get short, silky halter dresses. Patty got a violet one and Liz got a sky blue one, they knew Kid would have a fit, but that didnt stop them. Tsubaki was persuaded to get a long, simple black dress with a plunging neckline. Her face went red when she walked out of the change room, but the girls insisted she bought it. Maka, Patty and Liz all agreed she looked great. In fact, Maka was a little jealous that her best friend could pull off such a daring dress so beautifully. Maka was the last to find her dress. She actually thought she never would and was prepared to go home until she was dragged into another shop. There she feel inlove with a dress. She bought it without a second thought.

Soul didnt even know what he was doing, all he knew was that he was angry and hurt. He sat at home on the couch, but he wasnt alone. He had brought the young, flirtatious cashier from the corner shop with him, who he learned was named Alice. He wouldnt deny the fact that she was cute, she had sun kissed skin and luscious, shiny black hair almost to her hip. He knew any guy would be thrilled to have a girl like this at their house alone. But he felt wrong and dirty for some reason. It wasnt like he was cheating on Maka or anything, but he was so thankful she was out and wasnt going to be home for awhile. Nothing had happened yet, they were just watching tv. Atleast thats all he wanted to do. Apparently Alice had other plans, because within a second she had jumped on Soul, she pressed her mouth against his. Soul wasnt into it, she wasnt Maka. But then again he wasnt Kenta. Maka wasnt thinking about him when was with Kenta so why should he think about her? Soul needed to do this. He reciprocated. _"A little makeout session never hurt anyone..." _ Until the next thing he heard was a gasp, Alice lifted her head and Soul sat up, he wished he hadnt. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. Maka stood at the doorway, tears were rolling down her face though she tried to wipe them away quickly. "Wow Im um...oh Im so sorry!" she squeaked. She backed away before running to her room. _"Im such an idiot." _


	16. Table Talk

They hadnt spoken at all. It had been 4 days since Maka had walked in on Soul and Alice. _"It isnt even a big deal..."_she told herself, she didnt even understand why her and Soul werent talking. Everytime she tried to intimate a conversation, Soul would quickly dismiss it or scurry off to his room or go for a run. Soul was embarrassed. He was embarrassed that he brought a random girl home and that he got caught by the one person who mattered to him. He felt like such a silly school boy. He was also horrified that he made Maka cry, he wanted to be the good guy who ran over to her, swept her up in his arms and hugged her. But why? She was doing the same thing with Kenta probably...

Finally it had happened, they were having dinner together. It was Maka's turn and she had made pasta, they sat down and they both knew that they would have to speak.

"Thanks for dinner." Soul said. Maka smiled.

"Its no problem! Least I could do, after all i did sorta interrupt your...fun!" Maka winked, she wanted him to know she didnt really care, even though she did. Soul suddenly stiffened.

"Oh yeah, about that. Um yeah, Maka. Im really sorry about that. It wont happen..." Soul started to apologize, but Maka had already stepped in.

"Dont be sorry Soul! AHa its no big deal! Just next time let me know when youre bringing a girl home so I can be prepared!" Maka let out a grand laugh. _"God Im lying through my teeth." _

__"Well good then! Hey you should invite Kenta round tomorrow! Ill invite Alice..."Soul didnt even know what he was saying. He hated Kenta to his very bone and he didnt even like Alice that much, he didnt even know her. But hearing Maka speak so lightly of the situation made him realize she really wasnt into him.

Maka smiled, "That would be a great idea! Tomorrow then!"


	17. IM BACK

GUYS I AM SO SORRY I AM BACK PLEASE FORGIVE ME CHAPTERS COMING TONIGHT


	18. Alice is Perfect

Soul and Maka were each in their rooms getting ready. Dinner had already been made and was waiting on the stove for the guests to arrive. Soul was trying to find an outfit to wear, he didnt wanna look too fancy but he also didnt want to just wear shorts and a tshirt. He knew Kenta would probably show up and look perfect for the occasion. The thought made Soul sneer and continue to hunt through his dresser drawers.

Maka wanted to look pretty. I mean she always wanted to look nice, she always felt like she didnt measure up to beautiful Tsubaki or Patty or Liz. Even Soul, Black*Star and Kid were attractive guys. She always made sure to look in the mirror in hopes to not embarrass her friends, but this time it was different. She wanted to wow Kenta and secretly she wanted to impress Soul. But she knew that Alice would be there too, and she could never even be as close to her beauty. She decided on casual dress and put a little mascara on. She thought about Alice's mascara. How she always had big, thick eye lashes. Alice went to their school though it seemed Soul never noticed which was a crazy though to Maka because everyone noticed Alice and Alice certainly noticed Soul. Boys would literally break their necks to get a look at Alice as she walked by, she was slender but unlike Maka, she was definitely not flat chested. Maka was jealous of Alice, and not just because of her body or how the boys looked at her. She was jealous of how naturally great Alice seemed, she gorgeous without even wearing make up or trying. She was also super nice. Alice had a lot of friends but whenever Maka was around she always said hello. Especially when she was with Soul. It hadnt clicked with Maka until 3 weeks ago when she went to buy milk instead of Soul. She asked why Soul wasnt there. Maka knew from that point that Alice had a crush on Soul. She said it didnt, but even to herself she knew it bothered her a little.

The doorbell rang, both Soul and Maka stumbled out of their rooms. They stopped in front of each other. Soul's heart skipped a beat. Maka was shocked at how clean and adorable Soul was. Their meaningful looks were over quickly as the bell rang again, Maka raced to the door and opened it. Kenta was there, he was holding a rose and looked amazing.


	19. Bloody Nose

The dinner was as awkward as Maka thought it was going to be and as horrible as Soul thought it was going to be. Maka sat across from Alice as Kenta brushed his pinky finger on the side of her thigh. Alice was explaining how she was a meister, yet chose to end her training. Soul sat beside Alice, yet he payed no attention to her. His eyes were on Kenta, who say just 2 plates across from him with Maka at his side. He couldnt help but envy how Kenta got to sit next to Maka.

_"Wow shes gorgeous. Im not surprised Soul picked her..."_ Maka didnt want to, but all she could do was stare at how perfect Alice seemed. She loved the way her hair hung, how it was blacker than night and how her sun kissed skin glowed. She was jealous of every inch of Alice.

"So Alice, your hair is quite...beautiful. I hope you dont mind me saying that but, do you do anything special to it?" Kenta asked. For some reason this made Soul angry, _"Why is he complementing her when he has Maka right there? Her hair is perfect." _

Alice smiled, she leaned forward and was obviously used to the question, "Thank you! I just make sure to let it do its own thing, naturally!"

"Well wow, it sure seems to be working out for you. You look gorgeous!" Kenta smiled, he let the other hand, the one that was not near molesting Maka, run through his hair. Soul let out an uncomfortable cough. _"He shouldnt be saying that shit. How do you think Maka feels? Sure Alice is gorgeous but...Maka..."_ Maka just sat there happily, sipping on her ginger ale, pretending to be into the conversation when really she just wanted everyone to leave so she could just sit was Soul.

"And if you dont mind me saying...your body is fabulous. Very nice, very...curvy. I like that." Kenta laughed. Alice blushed. Maka pretended to ignore that jab Kenta just laid out, complimenting Alice's obvious, beautiful curves and ignoring Maka's twig like body. Soul was not like Maka, he was not going to pretend.

First the plates, then the glasses went and finally Soul and Kenta. Soul had pounced on Kenta, the two began to brawl, each hit that Soul laid into Kenat was returned but he didnt care. Soul was tired of watching Kenta watch Maka, tired of listening to his name come out of Maka's mouth, tired of listening to him fawn of Alice when Maka was there and tried of losing to him. He was tired of everything. He didnt stop seeing red until a loving face appeared in front of him. Maka had slipped between the two.

"Stop! Youre hurting yourself, please stop!" Maka cried, her hands on Soul's chest. He stopped. Not because he too noticed his bruised knuckles and bloodying nose, but because Maka was here, the girl he loved was crying. He let go of Kenta, whos face was all shades of blue and red.

"Im, im sorry Maka!" He whispered, he wrapped his arms around the tiny girl's waist and brought her into his body.


	20. I Love Everything

Soul and Maka held eachother, they were in their own world and oblivious to the mess around them, the broken plates and half eaten food, the blooded Kenta heaving for breathe and Alice who stood in shock. Soul, though he was sure his hand was throbbing and mouth was sore from Kenta's continuous blows, he felt nothing except for Maka's warm touch and her sweet smell. Hes favourite part was how feeling Maka's heartbeat, how it slowed down and relaxed in his arms. But suddenly it was taken away when he felt her leave his grasp.

"Oh my god Maka, I cant believe...Im so sorry!" Kenta said, his voice low and groggy. He had put his arm on her shoulder, pulling her away from Soul. Alice had now followed Kenta's lead and came closer to Soul, resting her head on his back. _"No," _thought Soul, _"Hes not going to take her away from me again."_ Soul was going to do it. He was going to yell at Kenta and let him know that Maka was his and he loved her more than he could imagine. But he didnt have to...

"Please, stop Kenta. Just stop. I think its best if you go." said Maka, she shrugged Kenta's hand off her and returned to Soul, putting her arm around his neck.

"I think..I think you should go too Alice, sorry." Soul said, he wanted to sound sad. But he wasnt. He was trying to stop himself from jumping from joy and laughing in Kenta's face. He had won._  
_

Kenta and Alice just hung their heads low, they shuffled out of the apartment, through the broken glass and wasted food. Maka and Soul returned to their embrace, enjoy eachothers scent and warmth.

"Maka you dont understand, Kenta's a jerk, youre no Alice..." said Sou, breaking the silence.

Maka's eyes flew open "I know Im not but..."

Soul stopped Maka mid sentence, " No, youre no Alice. Youre Maka, and Maka is perfect."

The meister would usually pull away and Maka chop the baka, but all she could do was smile. All she could do was push her body into Soul more, she couldnt believe this was happening. "Soul, youre being stupid..stop."

Hearing Maka deny her beauty made Soul upset, he couldnt understand how she didnt see how perfect she was. He pulled away from her and placed his hands in her hair, oh how he loved her smooth hair. She looked up and met Soul's red eyes, they werent the usual shade of red, they were burning. He needed to tell her know. "No Maka! Youre being stupid. Youre perfect. I love how perfect you are, I love your beautiful hair and how its perfect without you trying. I love your beautiful green eyes and how they swim with excitement. I love your beautiful skin and how smooth it is and glows in the sun. I love...I love everything about you..."

That was all he needed to say. Their lips met and interlocked. It wasnt a mistake this time, it was what they waited for.

"Soul." was all that she was able to say as their heads pulled away.

"I love how my name sounds while it escapes your lips...I love you."


	21. Are You Ready?

Maka thought it woulda been weird kissing Soul, that it would have felt wrong or dirty. But it wasnt, instead she felt happy and she was melting from the heat of their embrace. When she heard Soul say, I love you. She fell to the ground, like her knees had become jello and her spine was no more, Soul bent down and sat beside Maka. "_Oh no...I shouldnt have said that...oh fuck. I shouldnt have said that, I ruined it." _

"Maka, please stand up, are you alright? Im uh..sorry." Soul stammered, he placed his hand gently over her hand that lay between them.

"You...love me?" Maka questioned.

"Yes, I do" spoke Soul, and then it was followed by a laugh, "Its pretty obvious Maka."

She gulped, "I love you too though, you know that, right?"

Soul froze and his heart skipped a beat. "You do?"

Maka smiled and nodded her head, she waited so long to hear those words and when he said the she knew she felt the same way. And then, as though her jello knees became springs and her spine grew back, she jumped onto Soul and knocked him to the floor, kissing him. The weapon now laid on the kitchen floor, with broken glass and half eaten chicken. But he didnt care. It didnt matter what was laying near him, the only this he focused on was the beautiful meister who was on top of him. The two ended their day there, on the messy floor. Both falling asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

The two got up and ready for school the next morning and they both had an extra spring in their step. Before they set out the door, Soul looked into the green eyes he loved so much, "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Maka grinned, "Hurry up, I dont wanna be late Soul!"

He smiled and took her hand in his. _"Today is gonna be crazy" _


End file.
